MewGlu Strikes Back
by MewGal
Summary: 2 Champions, 1 gluey Mewtwo wannabe and a Mystery.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon  
  
Intro  
  
*Who am I?*  
#Hello Kids and Trainers. Silph Co introduces Mew Glue!#  
...  
  
*Where am i?*  
#Sold in a pokemart near you!$  
...  
  
*What is my purpose?*  
#Mew Glue adheres to all surfaces, even your mum's cooking!#  
...  
  
*What are they talking about...?*  
#Now back to the show#  
...  
  
  
"Scientist Martin could you please turn off the TV? Giovanni's here"  
  
  
"Giovanni... we've... created something... a pokemon... in the glue tank...!!!!"  
  
...  
  
*I... I... I MUST BE FREE!!!*  
  
  
-An explosion rips through the lab as Mewglu's tank erupts-  
  
Mewglu stretches and sees something lying among the wreckage.   
  
Wiping the glue off the cover, he activates the audio diary.  
  
******  
  
SCIENTIST's LOG -   
  
With the failure, or rather, success of the 'Mewtwo' experiment; Giovanni shut down the cloning project after the destruction of the laboratory on Cinnabar Island.  
  
He sentenced us scientists to be doomed forever to his pokemon glue facility where he manufactured 'Mew Glue' his newest way of marketing stationary to trainers.  
  
When we arrived, we misunderstood the formula for the glue. We accidentally added strands of mew hair into the glue thinking for added strength.  
  
Something was created... something. I must warn Giovanni immediately.  
  
******  
  
*So I am nothing but a mistake. I was not even planned. I will seek my revenge on the world.   
  
I will rule everyone. Then they will see what a mistake they made creating me!!* 


	2. Ho Oh

Natalie  
  
My name is Natalie, the champion of Rieto, almost completed my pokedex, nothing left to do but catch the legendary pokemon. Then will I truly be a pokemon master?  
  
At the Burnt Tower I craned my neck to see the top. The wise trio had assured me that the legendary bird, Ho Oh, had indeed returned.  
  
Holding the the Rainbow Wing in one hand, I prepared myself to enter the tower and claim my pokemon.  
  
My faithful Arcanine, Fire Storm, crouched at my feet. She was prepared to take on Ho Oh but I knew that it was nearly impossible for a pokemon without type advantage to win against a legendary pokemon.  
  
I took a deep breath and walked through the door. I found the stairs and started climbing.  
  
The tower was like a maze. Sometimes I found my way up, and sometimes I discovered I was back where I started. Slowly and carefully hough, I climbed higher and higher, marking my progress with a piece of paper I had brought. After all, Ho Oh had to be at the top because the rainbow wing attracted it.  
  
Staggering up the final flight of stairs with Fire Storm struggling as well I made it to the top.  
  
Ho Oh screeched a call at me, and prepared to launch an attack. I waved the rainbow wing in front of me and said mockingly, "I've come for a pokemon battle."  
  
I let out my shiny gyrados in front of Ho Oh.  
  
"Get ready Scarlet, Ho Oh's tough."  
  
Scarlet scowled at me and whipped it's tail around.  
  
I checked Ho Oh's level and found that it was only level 70. My pokemon were all level 100 so I was ready for an easy battle.  
  
"Okay, Scarlet, use hydro pump."  
  
Gyrados quickly whipped up an extremely powerful attack that hit Ho Oh so swiftly that it didn't have any time to react. I was confident that the attack would wipe out all of Ho Oh's hp but Ho Oh held on.  
  
"Ho Oh!"  
  
A fire swept up and surrounded Gyrados.  
  
"W-what's that? I think it's a rare Ho Oh move or something."  
  
"Gyrados."  
  
"Oh. Sacred FIre? No sweat then, if it's so sacred it can't have much pp then. Give it another hydro pump!"  
  
I watched in satisfaction as Ho Oh got wiped out again. It didn't seem too hurt, but then again, neither did Gyrados.  
  
Ho Oh gave another Sacred Fire, but Scarlet just gave it a Hydro Pump.  
  
This went on for ages, till Scarlet and Ho Oh had almost fainted.  
  
"Okay Scarlet, finish it off with a Hydro Pump!"  
  
But Ho Oh got in first and started to glow while a ring appeared and got sucked into its body.  
  
"What! Recover?"  
  
Gyrados looked hopelessly at me and I knew I couldn't let Gyrados suffer anymore. Scarlet had no pp left so I was left with one choice.  
  
I took out the master ball, and threw it at Ho Oh.  
  
"Arooooo!" howled Fire Storm. I had only one Master Ball and I was hoping to use it on Lugia. Now I had no choice but to try and battle it out against the pokemon with one of my own.  
  
"I did this for you Scarlet," I whispered.  
  
I picked up the master ball where Ho Oh had been sucked into.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have given you a proper battle."  
  
I let Ho Oh out but it just had its back to me. Suddenly the three legendary dogs came running out and raced away from me. I threw my fast ball at Raikou and it got sucked in. It rocked once, then twice, and then I picked it up as the light dimmed.  
  
"Ho Oh," I said.  
  
*You used a master ball*  
  
"I had no choice. You might have killed Scarlet."  
  
*You care more about your pokemon than I thought. Some people would have thrown the master ball first.*  
  
I guiltily thought about my REAL reason for not throwing the masterball.  
  
I took a hm out of my pocket.  
  
"Can you learn Fly for me?"  
  
*Very well.*  
  
I climbed on Ho Oh's back and flew away off the top of Burnt Tower. Now I had to capture Lugia. 


	3. Lugia

Jason  
  
The red light on the ball dimmed.  
  
"Yes! I caught an Aipom!"  
  
******  
  
I uploaded my pokedex to Professor Cedar's computer.  
  
"That's great Jason! From the data I've recieved, your pokedex should be near completion.   
You'll be the first trainer in the Sehto League to have completed their pokedex as well as become the league champion."  
  
"Thanks Professor Cedar! The only entries left are the legendary pokemon."  
  
"Well which were you thinking of searching for first?"  
  
"Lugia."  
  
******  
  
I stood in the cave facing the pool of water. I watched as ripples slowly appeared on the water.  
  
"Woopa! Lets surf over there and tell Lugia it has a challenge."  
  
My quagsire leaped into the water and I held onto its back. When I first caught Woopa I named him and since then I haven't been able to bring myself to change his name.  
  
*I already know that Jason*  
  
"Hello Lugia. I guess you've been expecting me?"  
  
*Yes. I can sense you want to battle since you have the Silver wing*  
  
"Ok then. Nimda! Go!"  
  
Nimda, my girafarig managed to appear on the shore and not in the water.  
  
"Nimda, use Iron Tail!"  
  
Nimda's darker half turned steel and slammed into Lugia as it flew over him.  
  
A giant ball of white swirled around Lugia's mouth it shot out and threw Nimda to the back of the cave.  
  
"What attack is that?"  
  
~Aeroblast~, my pokedex replied.  
  
"Hmm. Nimda, watchout Lugia's going to try and hit you with another Aeroblast. Use crunch on it!"  
  
Lugia swooped over Nimda missing by a hair. Nimda's end jumped and bit into Lugia's wing.  
  
*ARRGH! Rgh*  
  
Lugia shook biting Nimda off and turned to finish off my girafarig.  
  
"Nimda, just crunch Lugia once more! I know you can do this!"  
  
Nimda jaws snapped at thin air as Lugia dodged the attack.  
  
"No.."  
  
Lugia powered up a hydro pump but Nimda managed to dodge it at the last moment.  
  
"Thats great Nimda! Just hang in there!"  
  
Lugia retreated to a far end of the cave and started glowing white.  
  
"So you're using recover huh? Well two can play at that game!"  
  
I reached into my pack for my full restore but found my master ball instead.  
  
"Nimda use psychic!"  
  
Nimda aimed a blast at Lugia catching Lugia in full blast.  
  
"Masterball go!"  
  
*What?! How'd you-*  
  
"I'm sorry Nimda I should have let you finish the battle but I was hoping to catch Lugia without having to use the Masterball. It was a last resort."  
  
N*Thats ok Jason*  
  
"Huh? you can talk?"  
  
N*I learnt it from Lugia*  
  
"Oh ok. Nimda return! Lugia I caught you for a purpose. I promise to train you to the best ability I and you can achieve. Not to help me complete my pokedex. Now, to Ecruteak for Ho Oh."  
  
N*Uh Jason, aren't you going to need to fly there?*  
  
"Thanks Nimda. Lugia go."  
  
I took the Hm out of my bag and pressed it against Lugia.  
  
*Where to Jason?*  
  
"Ecruteak Lugia, we're going to catch Ho OH!!" 


	4. The Plot Thickens (like glue)

MewGlu  
  
A white figure was standing in front of the cave. Everything except this glowing figure is murky and dark.  
  
*I have found my purpose. I will 'stick' through with it, no matter what the cost.*  
  
A girl clothed in black stood beside him.  
  
"We have notified the professors. The champions will soon arrive."  
  
*She has no sense of humour,* thought Mewglu.  
  
"What did you say master?"  
  
*Did you exclude Ash the champion of Kanto? According to these files I have discovered that he puts guilt in the heart and makes you turn GOOD.*  
  
Mewglu spat the last word.  
  
*Like glue in the eye*  
  
He looked out at the cave opening and started gesturing violently with his gluey hands.  
  
"Are you okay master?"  
  
*According to my book on "How to be Mewtwo," I must stir up a huge storm to test the champions as they start arriving. They must get across the water to get to me! Or they will be 'STUCK' where they are!*  
  
"But their is no water master."  
  
*There WILL be water. Just 'stick around'.*  
  
Outside, snowflakes began to fall.  
  
  
Natalie  
  
I set off through Ecruteak and stopped by the Ecruteak Dance Theatre to watch the Kimono Girls dancing. I had defeated them before, and earned a surf hm from them. In Rieto they didn't give you hms so I had to earn them all in Johto.  
  
I sat down beside a bluehaired guy who appeared to be a trainer. I remembered seeing him somewhere before, but I couldn't place where I had encountered him. Maybe he was one of those trainers who had challenged me for the title of Rieto Champion, or a gym leader I had defeated. He looked like a Falkner's brother or something.  
  
He turned to me and I saw that he recognised me too.  
  
"Where have I seen you before?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've been on Rieto tv for a while, but I don't think that's it."  
  
"Why were you on tv?"  
  
"I'm the Rieto champion."  
  
"Then I must have seen you on tv. I don't remember battling you. Wanna a battle now?"  
  
"I'm on my way to capture Lugia. I don't have time."  
  
"Too bad about Lugia, I already captured it."  
  
"Well then I might as well battle you then."  
  
"On second thoughts I better go. I'm going to capture Ho Oh."  
  
What a cocky trainer. I better tell him about MY conquest.  
  
"I captured Ho Oh already. Tough luck."  
  
He turned away and started watching the Kimono girls again. It was then I remembered where I had seen him before. He was on Sehto tv, doing a Munchie Crunchie commercial! I can't believe it. Ha! SOME hotshot trainer on a commercial... I was at least on Pokemon Discovery Channel... wait a second, he's the Sehto champion. I better challenge him to a match.  
  
I was about to challenge him when he suddenly stood up and left. Then my pokegear started ringing.  
  
"Professor Willow! What is it?"  
  
"I just received an e-mail from some anonymous person, who told me to tell the champion of Rieto that trouble was ahead."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Go to Prof. Elm's house. I'll meet you there."  
  
Then I got another call.  
  
"Natalie? This is Lass Dana. There's an earthquake on route 39! AAAAAHHHH!!! A pass has opened up! There's a psychic barrier in the way- I don't know what to do! *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*"  
  
"Dana? Dana?!?"  
  
I tried calling her again.  
  
Nothing happened so I walked outside. So much was happening! It was snowing outside and Fire Storm was shivering. I took off my own coat and wrapped it around my Arcanine.  
  
"I don't know what's happening Fire Storm, but I better get to Professor Elm fast!" 


	5. The Stretching of Lugia

Jason  
  
Today was a strange day.  
  
I was watching the kimono girls at the Ecruteak Dance Theatre when a red haired girl happened to sit down next to me.  
  
It turns out that she was the champion of the Rieto league. She looks like Whitney's annoying sister or something.  
  
I tried to start a conversation but she kept looking at me strangely. I think it was because she must have remembered the cereal commercial I had to do to get some money for a bike.   
  
We were just about to battle when Lugia mentioned something to me.  
  
*Jason, something is wrong. I can feel it*  
  
(Nimda's psyspeech = N*)  
  
N*I can sense it as well Lugia. An incredible power. I must turn supergirafarig*  
  
Ok guys thats enough Dragonite BallG for you.  
  
(both)*NOT FUNNY*  
  
^beep^  
  
"Oh that's my pokegear! .. Hello?"  
  
"Jason, its me Professor Cedar-"  
  
"Hi Professor, guess what? I caught Lugia!"  
  
"No time to explain. I just received an anonymous email from someone saying to tell the champion of Sehto that trouble was ahead. You need to go to Professor Elm's lab immediately. I'll meet you there."  
  
*Well that certainly was unnerving*  
  
"Yes. hmm. Lugia are you sure you can't tell me exactly what is happening?"  
  
N*I sense a disturbance in the For-*  
  
*Seriously Nimda! Um. There seems to be a large amount of psychic energy surrounding an area near the Moo-moo milk farm. I have not felt such a great force since.. since.. Mewtwo..*  
  
"Aaanyway. I think we'd better get going to New Bark Town. The professor sounded very worried about something. Lugia go!"  
  
*Ahh. I can stretch my wings for once!*  
  
[10 mins later]  
  
"Ok Lugia I think thats enough stretching."  
  
*One more muscle*  
  
"Ok"  
  
*Ooone more muscle and that'll be it*  
  
*Ooh I really need to stretch that one as well*  
  
*Next time I think a massage is in order*  
  
"LUGIA!! WE'RE GOING NOW!" 


	6. The Professor Meeting, (We're all stuck ...

Natalie  
  
I got my Ho Oh out and prepared to fly to Professor Elm's house in Pallet town.  
  
*We might not make it*  
  
"Of course we will, what are you talking about?"  
  
*THe storm. I fear it is not the work of a nature, I haven't sensed this amount of unsettleness since... Mewtwo.*  
  
The snow billowed around them, till I couldn't see Ho Oh.  
  
*Quick, climb on my back! We will fly above the storm and hopefully get to Prof. Elm's before it gets too serious.*  
  
"But I can't see you!"  
  
*Wait a sec.*  
  
A huge fire blast ripped through the air, and I saw Ho Oh hopping on one foot to the other.  
  
"Quick, we must hurry."  
  
I climbed on Ho Oh's back and grabbed Fire Storm and pulled her up with me.  
  
Ho Oh spread its wings and flew straight up with me clinging tightly to its feathers.  
  
"Hooooo Oooooh Sloooow dooowwwnnn."  
  
I could feel my face stretching and I could barely speak. I clung to Arcanine for I feared she would fall off.   
  
When we finally got above the clouds I could barely breathe.  
  
"Ho Oh! I can't breathe!"  
  
*Put your face in my feathers and breathe deeply.*  
  
Fire Storm and I did as Ho Oh instructed and we found that we could breathe.  
  
I don't how long I was like that for, but I only know that when welanded it was snowing even more heavily than it was before.  
  
I recalled Ho Oh and walked into Prof. Elm's house shivering. They were all sitting around a table with one pokeball in the center. I couldn't figure out whether it was a real pokeball or just an ornament. Many professors were sitting around the table sipping hot cocoa and swapping stories.  
  
Prof. Willow greeted me.  
  
"Hi Natalie, how's things going?"  
  
"Good. How's your Bellosom and Sunflora?"  
  
"I think they have a bit of frostbite. Here, have a seat."  
  
I sat down next to Prof WIllow and scanned the seats for other professors.  
  
Prof Willow leaned over and smiled at me and named off the professors.  
  
"That's Professor Oak, Professor Cedar, Professor Ivy, and Professor Pine."  
  
The boy I met at the dance theatre staggered in.  
  
"Sorry Professors, I was late."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
Just then, two more trainers walked in. There was a boy with a whole lot of cheerleaders, and someone with a dark cloak around them, a bit of green hair sticking over the top.  
  
"We're here too. What's the fuss about?"  
  
Professor Elm stood up.  
  
"All of you are gathered here today, Jason, Natalie, Daniel and Cameron, are gathered here today, because a catastrophe is occuring in Route 39. A pass has opened up to a mountain never explored before. We've tried getting people over there to see what the disturbance is but something has created a psychic barrier in the way so it is impossible to get through."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" said the guy who was on the Munchie Crunchie commercial.  
  
"All of us received e-mails from some mysterious messenger who told us to warn the champions of Sehto, Rieto, Lihto and Hamto that danger was evident. We have been unable to track this mysterious person..."  
  
Suddenly Professor Elm's computer beeped.  
  
He rushed over as Mr Pokemon's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Professor!" said Mr Pokemon, "Pokemon are gathering at the pass and trying to break their way through."  
  
"You better see what the cause is," said Professor Oak, "But remember, be careful!"  
  
  
-- I have not received any reviews for this story so if you don't think that it is worth continuing then please say so. -- 


	7. I told you so

Jason  
  
The news reported by Mr. Pokemon caused quite a reaction among everybody. We all had to check out what was happening.  
  
By then it had stopped snowing.  
  
Lugia's feelings about the wrong was correct.  
  
*'Were correct' not WAS*  
  
(Groan) Thankyou Lugia  
  
Luckily this time Lugia did NOT have to stretch before takeoff. The other champion, Natalie was taking a break to give her pokemon some full restores. I decided to give it to mine later.  
  
I then flew off on Lugia.  
  
Looking at a distance, it would look like there were just a huge amount of pokemon in the passage causing quite a commotion.   
  
"Hey what's that?"  
  
*A huge number of Pokemon doing some kind of dance*  
  
N*The Macarena?*  
  
*No Nimda*  
  
"Lugia can you fly closer?"  
  
...  
  
"Now that we're closer.. I don't think its a dance."  
  
*Yes. The pokemon are caught in the Psychic barrier as if it were glue. They are trying to escape!*  
  
"Ok. How about trying to fly over it?"  
  
*Nope. Its too great.*  
  
"Ok lets land. We'll try to force an opening on the ground. We can use Nimda's rear end."  
  
*Whatever you say. I reckon we should try surfing...*  
  
We landed and I let out Nimda who, in Lugia's footsteps decided he would like a nice stretch.  
  
10 mins later  
  
N*Ok. I'll give it a go.*  
  
Nimda turned to have his rear end face the barrier, and charged backwards with his little tail head crunching like crazy.  
  
*crunch-crunch-crunch--squt*  
  
N*I did it!! I got through!*  
  
*Uh. Nimda, only your rear end got through.*  
  
Lugia was right. Nimda could get only his rear end through the barrier. It wouldn't let his Psychic end through.  
  
After much tugging, Nimda managed to remove his rear end.  
  
"Ok. Lugia, I guess you were right lets try surfing."  
  
*Wait for it... I TOLD YOU SO!!*  
  
"Ok ok. now can we surf?"  
  
*I TOLD YOU SO!!*  
  
*beep*  
  
"Oh wait! Pokegear... Hello? Oh Hi Professor Cedar-what? another anonymous email? 'I warned you about the danger, but if you must persist, I can tell you how to get past the barrier' ok. thanx"  
  
Well how would this anonymous person know if I wanted to go..  
  
...  
  
At Night  
  
*Hello Jason. I cannot reveal who I am. Are you certain that you want to find what is behind this barrier?*  
  
"Yes. Definitely. Whoever you are..."  
  
*You must surf. But do so with skill*  
  
"Skill.. um.. wait! Where'd you go?"  
  
*Oh and another thing*  
  
"What?"  
  
*BOO!*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh--------------------Oh I'm awake now"  
  
*I TOLD YOU SO!!*  
  
"Get over it Lugia"  
  
*Heheh Nope* ;D  
  
...  
  
The Next Day  
  
*Hey Jason!*  
  
"What?"  
  
*I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!*  
  
"I think that's enough Lugia. There is something wrong and we must go through the barrier and find out what."  
  
*ok. There seems to be lake next to the pass let's try there.*  
  
"Strange, my pokegear doesn't show any lake around here must have been from the snow storm. Woopa go! Ok Woopa let's go and break through that barrier!"  
  
We surfed towards where the barrier was on calm waters. The person in my dream said that we would have a hard time but it was relatively easy.  
  
"Ok Woopa lets try swimming under the barrier."  
  
Unfortunately the barrier extended underwater as well as above water.  
  
"Ahh fresh air, we're back at the surface.. uh Woopa, you're still swimming.. where are you taking us-- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh slow down!!!  
  
No you're heading for the barrier again! Aahhh-glub-glub--aah-glub-glub-"  
  
An incredibly loud crackling noise surrounded us as Woopa and I burst through the barrier.  
  
"Wow. That was pretty smart Woopa, taking us just beneath the surface in where the barrier underwater met the barrier above water."  
  
*I gotta hand it to you as well Woopa. I hadn't thought of that!*  
  
"Quag-sire-sire"  
  
*HAhahah ok ok I get the point*  
  
"Lugia, what did he say?"  
  
*I told you so!* 


	8. Daniel and the cheerleaders

Natalie  
  
When I arrived at the psychic barrier I saw to my surprise that the Munchie Crunchie boy was already there. He had got his girafarig to use chomp on the barrier, but when it tried to get in, only its dark half got to the other side.   
  
He then started shouting at his pokeball! At that moment the other champions arrived.  
  
The guy with cheerleaders walked over to me.  
  
"This will be the perfect spot," he said. A van drove up and some rough guys pushed me out of the way.   
  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
  
"Ignore her," the guy said, "She's probably one of my adoring fans."  
  
The men that had shoved me now started erecting a stage at top speed.  
  
The boy climbed up on the stage and got a microphone.  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm the Hamto league champion. Rather than be introduced by myself, I'll let my cheerleaders do the talking! If you want to join see me after the show, in the back. If you'd like to make a donation to my cause, I accept credit card and cheques made to me."  
  
THe cheerleaders proceeded to climb up on stage.  
  
He let out his pokemon, and I was astonished to see that he only kept Unowns in his party. THey were in the letters, A, D, E, I, and L  
  
THe cheerleaders started waving their pom poms and chanting.  
  
"D-a-n! I-e-l! Goooooo Daniel!!"  
  
As they called out a letter, the Unowns popped up in front of each cheerleader.  
  
In the end they were in the formation of D, A, N, I, E and L.  
  
THen the cheerleaders started running around in a circle around Daniel singing their chant again.  
  
"D-A-N, I-E-L! Gooooo Daniel!"  
  
The Unown were singing in a weird manner along with it.  
  
"Unown. Unown."  
  
When they had finished the men went and took down the stage and Daniel and the cheerleaders erected a sunshade over themselves and sat in deckchairs.  
  
I walked up to him and glared at him.  
  
"I can't believe a champion would go around and show off like that!" I raged.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, are you going to try out for cheerleading?"  
  
The cheerleaders rushed up and gave me pom poms.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Yes, yes I know you think you're not good enough to be a cheerleader for me, I accept that, but have a go. You never know what you could do."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm watching."  
  
With a sigh I started waving my pom poms in the way that the cheerleaders had.  
  
"I'm not smart and I can't spell but I still go for Daniel!"  
  
Daniel looked stunned for a second.  
  
"Well, that still needs a bit of work but still..."  
  
Ho Oh popped out of its ball and leered at Daniel.  
  
He nearly fell off his chair.  
  
"I ACTUALLY came over to tell you to stop bragging about your pokemon and try and respect them! And you even made it to being a champion and your still showing off like a little toddler!!!"  
  
Daniel stood up very slowly.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Look," I said, "This is a Ho Oh."  
  
"And this," he said, "Is a fist."  
  
Just then my pokegear rang.  
  
"Hello Natalie? This is Prof. Willow. How are your pokemon doing? Listen-listen! I just another anonymous e-mail. It says I warned you about the danger, but if you must persist, I can tell you how to get past the barrier. We still haven't been able to trace it. Maybe the psychic waves are interfering with our instruments... ok, bye."  
  
I walked away from Daniel, and went to examine the barrier. It perfectly clear, but it had alot of pokemon stuck to it.  
  
"Hmmm," I said, "THis might not be a psychic barrier after all..."  
  
I checked in at the pokemon centre and got a room to stay in.  
  
After that I walked outside and examined the barrier again.  
  
"Growrrrr." said Arcanine.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked Ho Oh.  
  
*Fire Storm is worried that you might get stuck in it like the other pokemon.*  
  
Fire Storm pressed up against my legs as if she didn't want to get stuck either.  
  
***  
  
At night while I was lying in my bed in the pokemon centre, I had a dream. A mysterious white figure floated in front of my eyes and wafted around the room.  
  
*Are you sure you want to get through the barrier?*  
  
"Yeah, I do. Why?"  
  
*I will tell you how to get through, though the way will be hard.*  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
*Okay then. You must use your Sandslash to get through.*  
  
"How does that work?"  
  
*The barrier is not only psychic...*  
  
And it faded away till it was only a memory.  
  
***  
  
The next day I got my sandslash, Sandy, and told it to use dig on the psychic barrier.  
  
I hopped on his back as it dug into the floor. Then in a flurry of dirt he rose out and attacked the barrier. It parted and let us through and we crashed on the other side.  
  
"How did that work then? What is ground strong against?"  
  
*Fire, Electric, Poison and Rock.*  
  
"Grrr." growled Fire Storm.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
*He called me a show off!*  
  
"Well what type would the barrier be?"  
  
They settled down to think.  
  
Just then I saw on the other side of the barrier, Dameon and his Unown creating a wormhole through the barrier. He jumped through and the Unown cushioned his fall.  
  
Then the caped figure, who I assumed to be Cameron, got out Celebi who used Razor Leaf to cut up the ground and dig a huge tunnel.  
  
Then Jason, the Munchie Crunchie boy, swam in on his wooper in a lake to the right of me.  
  
All the champions were here now. 


	9. An Interesting Surprise

Mewglu  
  
Meanwhile in Mewglu's secret hideout...  
  
"Master?"  
  
*Yes*  
  
"The champions are at the barrier"  
  
*I already know that. I shall watch their efforts here using my powers.*  
  
MEwglu waves his fingers and creates a big screen showing a map of the area in fron of him. A red dot flashes on the map.  
  
*A breach? I must see this*  
  
The screen flashes and shows black.  
  
*WHat is this?*  
  
mewglu zooms out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to see a black bottom covering the screen  
  
  
*WHAT IN SILPH CO STATIONARY IS THIS???!!!*  
  
  
zooming out his vision fully, mewglu sees that it is the rear end of the champion from Sehto's Girafarig!  
  
*Is mooning at me the best those champion can come up with?*  
  
*heheh... They will have to try harder than that.. and when they succeed I will be waiting for them.... 


	10. The really. REALLY... uh..BIG cave

Jason  
  
After having our laugh I let Lugia out. He had suddenly become very grave and solemn. He insisted that he watch over me as I walk.  
  
"Lugia wouldn't it be better if we just flew?"  
  
*I'm sorry Jason but I can sense a presence here so strong that it would attack were we to stop so you could climb on my back.  
  
"Ok I understand now."  
  
N*I can feel the presence as well.*  
  
Nimda's seriousness stunned me momentarily. It was not like him to be this way...  
  
As we moved on I noticed that the landscpe was growing bleaker and bleaker the further in we travelled.  
  
Lugia said that he could see the other champions just a bit behind us but a growing mist was obscuring his vision.  
  
As if it grew out of nowhere, a giant cave appeared in front of us. From the gasps that could be heard behind me, the other champions had seen it too.  
  
Lugia looked like a pidgey compared to the cave. He soon returned to his pokeball but Nimda had decided to come out and let me ride on his back.  
  
"Thanks Nimda for keeping me company."  
  
N*It's fine.* 


	11. Officer Jenny, oh can't you see. You can...

Natalie  
  
We walked along, Jason keeping a little separate from the group, talking to his Girafarig as he went along.  
  
We got to the cave. It was huge! I let out my Ho Oh while my arcanine walked along beside me.  
  
***  
  
In the cave we looked around but it was too dark.  
  
"Hello???" I called.  
  
The guy in the dark cloak let out his Celebi and told it to use Flash.  
  
The cave was instantly lighted up. The light revealed a portable tv (there weren't any powerpoints in the cave) a stripy sofa and a battery powered radio.  
  
"What the-" exclaimed Jason. Daniel just looked smug.  
  
"A pokemon trainer has CLEARLY been hiding out here using their psychic pokemon to create a barrier. Why I don't know but it seems to me..."  
  
"Shoosh!" said Cameron fiercely. We were all surprised to hear that she was a GIRL.  
  
"Y-you're a girl!"  
  
"What do you think I was, a chicken?"  
  
She threw back the hood of her cloak and revealed sparkling green hair and gold earrings.  
  
"I can't believe..."  
  
"I said shoosh!"  
  
A loud grating sound was heard and an old mine shaft above their heads revealed an old elevator coming down.  
  
While everyone was staring at the lift I realised that Daniel was standing right in the path of the elevator.  
  
"Daniel! Look out!"  
  
I pushed him to the far wall and he stood up brushing the dirt off his shirt.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he yelled and let out his Unown that was in the shape of a "D".  
  
"Use hidden power!" he yelled.  
  
THe "D" hit me with a weird glowing beam.  
  
The lift finally clunked down on the place he had been standing before I pushed himwhile I was thrown to the far wall.  
  
Cameron rushed over and helped me up while I glared at Daniel.  
  
Cameron was red and raging mad, "You shouldn't have done that! She only just saved your life!"  
  
"I don't need saving," said Daniel.  
  
"AHem."  
  
We all turned to the lift, as it opened to reveal a glowing light.  
  
Daniel turned and faced the wall while I dug in my backpack for sunglasses. I had just put them on when bright beams of light shot out of the lift and each struck the place that we had been standing.  
  
"Okay then!" shouted the light, "Dim the spotlights a bit, its blinding me."  
  
The lights switched completely off and the only light left was the glow of the celebi.  
  
"Another good entrance wasted. I don't think they were even watching."  
  
A blue haired girl in an apron climbed down with her hair in a ponytail. I felt like I had seen her somewhere before but I couldn't figure out where.  
  
Cameron ran forward at the figure and hugged her really tight.  
  
"Mum!" she yelled happily.  
  
THe bluehaired woman pryed herself from Cameron and continued walking towards the figure.  
  
"That woman's your mum?" I whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered back, "Officer Jenny from Cherrygrove."  
  
"Why aren't you an Officer Jenny then?"  
  
"Because I wanted to be a pokemon master."  
  
That figures.  
  
Author note: read Officer Jenny case to read more about Cameron's future, and Pokemon Primary school for more about her past.  
  
When the smoke cleared the man/woman started coughing loudly.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
We looked at him/her.  
  
"What!? I was clearing my throat."  
  
It was then we saw who it was.  
  
It was a pokemon.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Daniel.  
  
I woud've screamed too, it was monstrous. It looked like a lump of glue sitting in a clump on the floor.  
  
It moved.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed.  
  
THe glue started forming into a pokemon with similar features to the elusive Mewtwo we had read so much about.  
  
"Who are y-you??" asked Jason.  
  
"I am... MEWGLU!!!!"  
  
The spotlights started flashing furiously.  
  
Author note: I said there were no power plugs so I have no idea how Mewglu managed to hook those thingys up. Maybe he has a power generator somewhere... 


	12. Attack of the clones! (pinyatas to be ex...

Jason  
  
It didn't look good... This weird pokemon in the shape of MewTwo had appeared, but it had called itself   
  
'Mewglu'  
  
Hadn't I heard that name somewhere before?  
  
*I dry fast and clear  
  
I am the ULTIMATE pokemon and the ULTIMATE Pokemon Master!   
  
I AM MEEWGLU  
  
I welcome you to my dwelling.  
  
I am most surprised that you were able to break through my psychic barrier.   
  
BUT... I have been prepared for you!*  
  
Mewglu waved his rather sticky three fingered hand.   
  
"What's happening?" Everyone else was asking...  
  
As if from nowhere shadows appeared behind Mewglu. They were clones of our Pokemon!!!!  
  
*My pokemon will destroy their weak copies! Mwahahahah!!! GO all of you!*  
  
"Lugia! Nimda! Woopa! Fire(Ninetales)! Zappa(Ampharos)! Go!"  
  
Everybody braced themselves for the imminent battle about to unfold.  
  
...  
  
???  
  
??!  
  
"huh?!"  
  
...  
  
"Hey.. uh.. Mr Mewglu.... um.. I thought you ordered your pokemon to attack!?" Natalie shouted.  
  
*Ok. So they're made of papermache and they're not real. I do NOT have a very big budget you know (Pointed remark aimed at the authors!)...  
  
But hey. You gotta give me credit for the life sized replicas!*  
  
[Stunned silence]  
  
"How about NO." Natalie flatly remarked.  
  
"I'll give you an 6 for effort." Cameron added.  
  
*Instead of battling my little pinyatas... You shall all battle yourselves and the winner will get to battle and possibly capture ME as well as have a lifetime supply of Silph co stationary. How does that sound?*  
  
"I may as well verse you now cos I know that I shall triumph!" Daniel shouted.  
  
"Yes why don't you.." Natalie murmured.  
  
*HAHa-cough-cough-cough..(ahem)..[clears mind] My dear Dan, you shall battle Natalie first! And I shall make sure you 'adhere' to my rules.*  
  
"Oh joy a pun making pokemon. Well at least I get to kick some annoying butt." Natalie commented.  
  
A brighter and smaller version of the psychic barrier surrounded all of us with yellow lines marking the boudaries.  
  
It was then that I realised that Cameron and I were paralyzed which was p-r-e-t-t-y bad as I really needed to go to the loo.   
ARG!  
  
  
  
*LET THE MEWGLU GAMES BEGIN!!*  
  
  
  
--Who shall win..   
  
Daniel(Do not vote 4 him unless you really want him to win)  
  
or  
  
Natalie(Her author asks for you to vote for her)  
  
??--  
  
  
  
and will Jason find a portaloo??  
  
stay tuned for another chapter of.. oops no more space on c:/?.   
  
[sigh]  
  
(Ok Mewglu we'll increase the story budget!)  
  
  
*YES!* 


End file.
